


I almost lost you. Don't do this to me!

by schrijverr



Category: Crossing Lines
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: Sebastian almosts gets hit on a mission and Tommy is scared so he reveals their relationship to check on his boyfriend





	I almost lost you. Don't do this to me!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm posting fics from my tumblr, which is also @schrijverr.

It was after a mission when Sebastian had almost gotten shot. He was lucky and the bullet only grazed his arm, but it was enough to spook the team. They were all crowded around him as the medic looked him over, all but Tommy who had fallen and was getting looked over as well. When the medic let him go he pushed passed the others who were asking Sebastian if he was OK and Sebastian was just answering: “I’m fine. Don’t worry.”

When Tommy made it to him. He started hitting his chest and screamed: “Don’t do this to me! Why do always do this to me! First, you’re under investigation, then you go undercover in one of the most infamous biker gangs in Europe, without any experience I might add, and now this! Just don’t do it to me anymore. I can’t lose you.”

Tears were now steaming down his face and the team was staring at them in confusion. They knew that they were close friends, but not this close. Tommy screams turned into a whisper: “I could’ve lost you today. You could’ve been another body bag, another funeral. I can’t have that. I can’t lose you.”

Sebatian pulled his face to his chest and trapped Tommy in a hug. His hands were going through his hair and he was whispering reassurances into his ear. Then he pressed a kiss to Tommys temple and kept doing it whilst hugging him, if even possible, closer.

The team now realized what was going on between them moved away to give them some privacy. They had enough to clean up here. Sure, come tomorrow they would grill the hell out of the couple, but for now they let them be. They knew how hard it could be to almost lose someone you care about after you’d already lost too many.


End file.
